


That Disney Moment

by Atsvie



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superfamily, Disney References, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, Superfamily, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter watch a Disney movie together because it's movie night and they do that still--although it's less watching and more painfully obvious glancing at each other. Sweet first kisses until Peter's dads interrupt like the watchful parents, who want Wade Wilson away from their son, that they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Disney Moment

Something needs to happen.

They’ve been sneaking awkward glances at each other all night—and it’s gotten obvious enough that Peter has finally noticed that it’s not just him who stares a little too long or scoots a little closer on the couch. The room is dark but their faces are lit by the partially blue glow of the TV, enough that Peter thinks that Wade can probably see the way his face is turning an interesting shade of red.

He’s jittery because he thinks he’s going to do something about it, finally. Peter has had this absurd crush on Wade Wilson for the last year and subtle hints—or rather the awkward flailing that Peter calls flirting—have made no progress in getting Wade to do something. So Peter has decided that movie night is great for making the first move.

Of course, Peter doesn’t actually know how to make the first move so he’s left sitting there and glancing over, trying to think of how to get just a little closer without being obvious, how to lean in just a bit more or think of a way to say something to start it. He wrinkles his nose at the thought of attempting to do the stereotypical pick up moves he sees in movies—no yawn-and-stretch arm around the shoulders.

“I can’t decide if I like Flynn or Rapunzel more, they’re both pretty attractive,” Wade says, trying to sound serious but there’s something behind it like a nervous laugh. Granted, they’re too old for Disney—because Wade is in _high schoo_ l, or rather a freshman in high school which is pretty big for a seventh grade Peter—practically cuddling up on the couch with flitting eyes and sweaty palms to watch it.

“The lanterns are pretty,” Peter murmurs, though he finds himself looking over at the blonde and there’s that twisting in his stomach because this time Wade catches him and the eye contact _holds._

“Yeah, they really are but I mean like do people still do that? We could do that but I might set the neighborhood on fire, but that would be sort of funny I guess—”

“Wade,” Peter laughs a bit because he’s rambling. The older boy just kind of grins sheepishly, but Peter doesn’t miss the way he leans in. He’s looking at him like he’s lost in thought, though his mop of blonde hair is tousled and it looks sort of ridiculous.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Wade asks suddenly, and the question makes Peter’s heart leap out of his chest and he may sputter a bit.

Peter shakes his head. Rapunzel and Flynn are singing their duet in the background and it’s almost literally too perfect if not a little cliche. “No…have you?”

“Not yet,” Wade answers, and he finds himself moving closer when Wade does. He’s actually going to kiss him, Peter thinks, trying to keep calm when Wade angles his head to the side a little. Their noses bump the first try, which makes Peter giggle a little but they try again, and it’s all slow and perfect.

It’s a soft, tentative kiss but it still has Peter’s heart racing and he doesn’t know if he should close his eyes or not. Wade has his closed, his brows furrowed and he’s gripping the fabric of Peter’s hoodie like his life depends on it. So Peter closes his eyes, applying a little pressure so it’s not just the two of them sitting there with their lips touching.

Kissing is nice, Peter thinks, his head light. They’re both a little awkward and it seems like forever even though it’s only been a few moments. And it’s absolutely perfect until the light is switched on overhead and Peter blinks, pushing Wade off because that’s definitely his dad standing in the doorway.

Correction. Dads. Because Steve is behind Tony looking terribly confused and a little distressed whereas Tony looks partly amused and partly murderous—somehow.

“Wilson. Other side of the couch. Lights are staying on. Actually, I think Steve wanted to see this movie,” Tony says pleasantly. He sits in the armchair across from Wade, almost pointedly, and directs Steve to sit next to Peter on the couch.

It’s officially the most awkward moment of Peter’s 13 year old life and he wants to die a little bit. Because Wade is _squirming_ and he’s pretty sure that he would be flipping a metaphorical table at this point. Peter is just trying to will the blush to go away because he knows his face is scarlet and oh god his glasses are fogged up, like it could get any worse.

And even though they have to sit through an hour of Tony staring at Wade in the most intimidating manner until Wade willing leaves to go home—and Peter’s dad specifically tells Peter that no he can’t walk him home—the night gets a bit better when Wade knocks on his window around midnight and sneaks him a proper, sloppy kiss and informs him they’re dating.


End file.
